heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasabi (BG6)
Wasabi is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Damon Wayans, Jr. Involvement Big Hero 6 Wasabi is first introduced at the San Fronsokyo Institute of Technology, where he's in the process of his latest experiment; laser induced plasma, with a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision. During the testing process, Wasabi meets Hiro Hamada, the younger brother of his good friend Tadashi Hamada. Wasabi takes the time to demonstrate his creation, as well as introducing Hiro to his method of organization and having a steady system; only to be interrupted by a reckless GoGo Tomago. Later on, when Hiro meets the eccentric Fred, Wasabi joins by their side during the meeting and mentions two facts: He received his nickname "Wasabi" from Fred after spilling the food of the same name onto his shirt on one occasion, along with the fact that Fred once asked him to build a shrink ray, only to have his hopes rejected. Later on, after some time would pass, it's revealed that Wasabi and the others have befriended Hiro, welcoming him into their circle of friends and assisting him in his science fair project, which he hopes will impress their professor, Professor Callaghan, thus allowing him enrollment into San Fransokyo Tech. On the day of the fair, Wasabi joins the others in providing Hiro support during his presentation, claiming to have several different necessities in case of an emergency due to nervousness. Despite brief apprehension, Hiro's presentation is a rousing success, and he's instantly accepted into the school, much to the delight of Wasabi and the others. In honor of the momentous occasion, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, Cass Hamada, offers free food at her cafe, to which they accept. Unfortunately, after their departure, a fire breaks out at the school, and after hearing Professor Callaghan is still inside, Tadashi rushes in to save him, only to meet his untimely demise in doing so. Wasabi and the others mourn the death of their friend, and spends their time comforting the Hamada family during the dark hours. Unfortunately, Hiro refuses to engage in contact, concealing himself within his room for weeks. Even so, Wasabi and the others make an attempt to send a video message, expressing their interest in having him join their side in school, as well as their circle of friends, only to face understandable rejection. However, later that night, Wasabi and the others were out on the city streets when they spot Hiro and Tadashi's robot, Baymax, snooping about the city. Wasabi follows behind in his van, and the gang soon finds themselves near the bay. Wasabi confronts Hiro on his actions, but it leads to no real explanation. That is, until a menacing figure wearing a kabuki mask arrives and attacks them; nearly killing a panicked Wasabi, though the latter is fortunately rescued by Baymax. Without further hesitation, Wasabi and the others retreat to the former's van, and a car chase ensues. A by-the-book Wasabi constantly obeys the traffic laws, however, slowing the group down and heightening of the mask figure's success in murdering them, until GoGo, out of frustration, takes the wheel. The chase ends with the team, and van, crashing into the waters of the bay, having the mask man believe them to be dead, thus taking his leave. Once emerged from the waters, Fred offers a place for recovery, which turns out to be his mansion home, much to Wasabi's surprise and utter confusion. After drying off, the friends discuss the mask man, and he's revealed to be a man who managed to steal Hiro's Microbots, and the cause of the fire that killed Tadashi. Wanting to bring him to justice, Hiro suggests they become technologically advanced superheroes to bring Yokai down, themselves. Wasabi is the first to express his apprehensions on the matter, exclaiming they're simply a bunch of nerds, and as such, don't stand a chance against the villain. Nevertheless, he goes along with it, and "upgrades" are given to each member. Wasabi is given special armor, with his primary weapons being plasma blades based off his latest school experiment. After a little training at Fred's manor, Baymax and Hiro set out to track Yokai's whereabouts, eventually discovering it to be on an abandoned island off the shores of the city. Wasabi joins the others in traveling over via flight through Baymax, and openly expresses his lack of enjoyment due to his fear of heights. Once they arrive, Wasabi is the only member to point out the lack of precaution the others are taking, after spotting a "Warning" sign on the gates that lead to a hidden facility. Nevertheless, a fearful Wasabi follows behind, and the team soon stumbles upon a giant machine in the making. After watching a surveillance recording, they learn that the machine is a transportation portal, that originally belonged to tech-geru Alistair Krei, but was destroyed after a malfunctioning during its test run, apparently killing the test pilot, Abigail. This leads the team to believe Krei is the one behind the mask. And just then, Yokai attacks. Whilst the other members immediately jump into action, Wasabi stays behind in an attempt to think of a plan, only to impulsively jump into battle. Though he puts up a decent fight, at first, Yokai soon gets the upper hand and defeats him. After a while, Hiro successfully unmasks the criminal, but it's revealed to be Professor Callaghan, who used the stolen Microbots to save himself from a fiery death. Infuriated, Hiro corrupts Baymax's programming and orders him to kill Callaghan. Knowing such action is wrong, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred battle Baymax to stop him, allowing Callaghan to escape in the process. Fortunately, Honey Lemon restores Baymax to his normal safe, and the robot apologizes for his actions towards the team. Wasabi and GoGo confront Hiro on his behavior, only to have the boy storm off in grief, with Baymax by his side, leaving them stranded on the island, until Fred's butler arrives with the family jet. Once they return to San Fransokyo, Wasabi and the team visit Hiro to comfort him, understanding his actions were out of overwhelming sadness at the hands of Tadashi's death. GoGo then promises they'll put a stop to Callaghan's villainy, the right way. The team then shows Hiro a piece of recording footage they found at Krei's facility, where it's revealed Abigail was the daughter of Callaghan, meaning his scheme is revolved around extracting revenge on Alistair Krei. With this knowledge, the team heads to Krei Tech, where Callaghan arrives and confronts the tech-geru. Before he's able to kill Krei, Wasabi and the team arrives, engaging in battle after Callaghan refuses to stand down. Wasabi is soon trapped between two metallic walls of Microbots, which continuously move closer from each side, as Callaghan plans to crush him to death. With the other members suffering similar catastrophes, Hiro advises them to look through a different angle to free themselves. Wasabi comes up with the idea to use his blades to get through the ground below him, thus freeing him from Callaghan's clutches. Once below, and reunited with some of the other teammates, Wasabi begins destroying the Microbots and sending them into the already activated portal, tarnishing Callaghan's source of power, and enabling the team access to apprehending him. However, though the portal is taken down, it begins to glitch, and according to Krei, is on the verge of exploding. The team rallies together to evacuate the area, but Baymax senses life without the portal, and Hiro believes it to be Abigail Callaghan. The duo journeys inside to save her, and though they do, Baymax loses his life. Wasabi is the first to notice Baymax's absence when Hiro and Abigail return, and without word, understands he sacrificed himself to save them. Nevertheless, Abigail is taken into medical care, whilst Callaghan is arrested. Meanwhile, Wasabi and his friends return to their normal lives as students at San Fransokyo Tech, with Hiro, having overcome his grief, joins by their side as one of their closest companions. One day, however, Hiro discovers Baymax's programming chip, thus enabling him the power of recreating the robot. Once Baymax returns, the Big Hero 6 team sees a resurgence, and the friends officially band together to protect the city from crime. Allies *Tadashi Hamada *Hiro Hamada *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Fred *Baymax *Cass Hamada Enemies *Yokai Appearances *Big Hero 6 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Disney Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:African Category:American Category:Martial Artists